


The Chase

by Tri_Ace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tri_Ace/pseuds/Tri_Ace
Summary: A short poem that I has written
Kudos: 1





	The Chase

she doesn't even want you  
She doesn't even care   
I'm right here but you don't care  
I'm right here but I'm unwanted

You looked me in my eyes   
Said you wanted that for life  
said that could be your forever  
But I wasn't on your mind  
the one you want in your heart   
It never could be me   
No matter how much I wanted it to be

she doesn't even want you  
She doesn't even care   
I'm right here but you don't care  
I'm right here but I'm unwanted 

I'm chasing him  
While he chases her   
She done played him  
But he just wants to hurt  
I'm chasing him  
While he chases her  
It's just a cycle  
Where we both end up hurt.  
Where we both end up hurt.  
Where we both end up hurt   
Where we both end up hurt

I gave you my all  
But you only wanted part  
Wasted my damn time  
Let you play with my heart  
Said it wasn't nothing serious   
But your actions said something different   
Then your mouth started talking again  
Had my heart shattered into a bunch of pieces   
I gave you my all  
Thought you wanted my heart  
But you just wanted my body   
And that's the worst part

I'm chasing him   
While he chases her  
She done played him  
But he just wants to hurt  
I'm chasing him  
While he chases her  
It's just a cycle   
Where we both end up hurt.  
Where we both end up hurt.  
Where we both end up hurt   
Where we both end up hurt


End file.
